


Just Another Bed-Sharing Story

by wingedlioness



Series: bunny comedy [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: Just another bed-sharing story, completely and utterly ordinary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sarah, one of the bestest people and not just because she encouraged this contrary and cracky version of one of her favourite tropes.

Blinking up at the ceiling hours later she mused over how this is not what she had expected when finding out she would have to (get to, finally) share a bed with Killian Jones.

\---earlier---

Emma shoved her nerves under an exasperated sigh when she saw the single bed in the room. Of course, only her luck would land her in a situation like this. The innuendo-laden suggestion murmured next to her ear was typical. As was the reddening of his ears when she retorted with a matter of fact proposal to share the damn bed, followed immediately by gentlemanly protests to take David’s excessively uncomfortable couch. She had allowed herself a moment of giddy anticipation while changing in the bathroom before schooling her features back to nonchalance. The light in his eyes when he saw her in her shorts and threadbare tee kept her company as he got ready for bed. Her uncertainty on how to proceed came back full force when he stepped out of the bathroom in low slung sweatpants, his arm freed from the prosthesis, looking every bit both heaven-sent and temptation incarnate. They hadn’t even bothered trying to make small talk, Killian obviously exhausted from sailing them up the coast single (ha!)-handedly and practically fell into bed beside her. Emma’s over-clocked emotions kept her awake as he drifted off.  
His initial soft snores made her smile, and she could finally look over to where his pale skin shone through the dark hair. She was positive he had never been more beautiful than in that moment, the moonlight accentuating his lashes, the strong line of his jaw, his perfect nose, his inviting lips… A loud snort startled her as those lips opened further and he shifted in his sleep. She drew the blanket over her face to stifle her laughs. That was certainly unexpected. His breathing evened off again, and she felt herself relaxing. Emma was on the cusp of sleep when she felt his fingers brush her arm. Her insides lit up. She didn’t care what a cliché bed-sharing was, if it got Killian to finally wrap his arms around her without fear of driving her away, she would take a thousand clichés. His hand pulled back slightly before smacking her elbow.  
“Ow!”  
The wisps of sleep fled as her eyes flew open. Before she could turn properly to glare at him, he smacked her again and kicked her calf.  
“Oh, hell no.”  
Killian’s mouth was still slightly ajar, his eyelids fluttering wildly. Her anger ebbed as his snores started back up and he stopped hitting her. Before she could get settled again, he rolled over, pulling the blankets away from her, exposing her back to the chilly air.  
What the _hell_. She grabbed the corner of the covers and tugged hard, sighing with relief when he let them go readily enough. Her eyes narrowed as his profile fell back into the moon’s glow, once again serving to highlight his exquisite face. It was almost as if the universe was conspiring to force her to forgive the snoring beauty beside her. She burrowed into the blankets, resolving to finally sleep.  
Until the snoring morphed into hiccup-y breaths. Emma blinked away the oh-so-close sleep to stare at Killian as his body chose that moment to kick her again.  
“Forget this,” she growled, throwing the covers off and stomping across the room.

She felt the sunlight hit her face before the crick in her neck woke her up fully.  
“Brffh?”  
Killian’s chuckle was muffled and she squinted against the light as he moved the cushion in front of her.  
“Comfy, luv?”  
Emma glared at him for a moment before curling back against the legs of the couch, pulling the blankets up around her face.  
“Ow.”  
She felt his fingers comb gently through her hair and resisted the urge to melt into them. The warm cocoon the cushions she had set up overnight created had her body loathe to move, but her neck was nigh-screaming from its position on the floor. She grudgingly disentangled herself from the mass of blankets and pillows. Killian’s eyes sparkled at her as she grumbled her way on to the couch.  
“That’s some fort you created. That keen to get away from me?”  
“You snore.”  
Killian’s brow furrowed. “What?”  
“You snore,” she repeated. “And kick. And hit. Who hits people in their sleep?”  
Her satisfaction at his (adorably) puzzled expression faded as he dropped his eyes contritely. Emma wanted to kick herself when he reached up to scratch behind an ear.  
“Are—are you alright?” He glanced back up. “Did I hurt you?”  
She pursed her lips, hating the way he was drawing away from her, as if he could actually hurt her.  
“Well…” she waited for his eyes to meet hers again before licking her lips to continue. “My neck has a gigantic knot in it now.”  
A reassured smile met her teasing smirk, and he crouched back down to her side.  
“As a gentleman, I feel honour-bond to rectify that.”  
Emma let out a moan as his fingers brushed her hair aside and began working their way down her spine. She let her forehead drop against his shoulder as he diligently massaged the pain away.  
“Better?”  
She rolled her head back and forth a little as his touch turned into more of a caress, sending a very different heat through her body.  
“I suppose. I’m not quite sure that makes up for what you put me through last night though.”  
She could feel the grin in her hair before he pulled away. Emma lifted her head to meet his amused stare. She saw his eyes flicker down to her lips. The sun shifted behind him and she realized exactly how close he was, his nose nearly brushing her own.  
“What else can I do to make amends?”  
His whisper broke whatever was keeping her spellbound, and she found her hand coming up to trace his scruff, making its way around his neck. She watched his throat jump as she buried her fingers in his soft hair and inched his head closer to her own. She checked his features one last time for any signs of hesitance. When Killian’s eyes fluttered shut, she surged forward the rest of the way, capturing his lips with her own. He reacted instantly, arms coming up to drag her closer, flush against his torso. She sucked at his bottom lip, and his tongue demanded entrance in response. Emma raked her hands through his hair before cupping his face. It took several tries to pull away before she was finally successful.  
“I have a few ideas…”  
Killian smiled widely, diving back in to claim her mouth. He urged her arms back around his neck and bent to lift her in his arms, not allowing himself to break away for even a moment. He deposited her on the bed, pressing her hips down with his own, his fringe tickling her forehead as he kept their lips fused. She relinquished control for a moment, dropping her head back to allow his nose to begin tracing along her chin.  
“Why don’t you show me darling? I promise you, I’m a quick study.”

\---present---

Emma stared upward, Killian’s arm firmly wrapped around her waist, their clothing strewn beside the bed. The vibrating from her jeans reminded her that they were technically expected elsewhere at this point. She dozed off, ignoring the insistent buzzing and eventual interrogation it represented. She made a mental note to make Killian to deal with everyone alone as his snores woke her up, again. It seemed only fair after all. In the meantime, she figured sex with him was probably worth sharing a bed with Killian Jones. She sighed as his hand jerked at her ribcage. Or maybe she could get a really _big_ bed...

 


End file.
